1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one piece self expiring security badge, label, ticket and pass. More particularly, this invention is directed to a one-piece self-expiring security badge or label that is thin and flexible wherein the badges or labels can easily pass through a laser or thermal printer, and can be easily stored in a roller form.
2. Related Art
Self-expiring security badges or labels have as their core technology a chemical color-changing process that can be easily activated at a specific time. Security badges are only one of the many applications for such technology. Generally, such products are useful because the color changing process is easily activated and after a predetermined period of time has passed and the color changing process is completed, they cannot be used again. Such products have found wide acceptance due primarily to their ‘ease of use’. Such technologies are described in the prior art Haas, Holt and Pedicano patents listed herein and are incorporated herein by reference.
Generally, such color changing process is activated by overlaying and adhesively bonding two substrates to each other. Prior to activation the substrates are kept separate. Typically, the top or exposed substrate is an adhesive label and the bottom substrate has a migrating ink or dye on or within its face. When bonded together, the adhesive from the top label dissolves the dye in the migrating ink, causing it to bleed (diffuse) ‘through’ the top label at a controlled rate. After a predetermined period of time, the dye-colored image is displayed through the front of the top material and can be seen by those viewing the badge or label. Such badge or label is thus expired, i.e., “self expired” and cannot be used again.
Generally, such known self-expiring badges and labels are initially in two separate pieces, i.e., the top adhesive label and bottom dye or ink containing substrate, and are assembled at the time of issuance, i.e., activation. Because the two substrates are dry materials, they have very long shelf-lives, making these products very commercially practical. However, where there is a high volume of badges or labels issued by, for example, receptionists and security guards the two part construction proves to be inconvenient and labor intensive. There is a need for a simpler badge or label that requires less labor to activate.
Several preassembled constructions have been developed, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,470 to Pedicano et al. In this type constructions, the top substrate and bottom substrate are joined together with a paper liner interleaved between the adhesive on the top substrate and the bottom substrate containing the migrating ink. When the security badge is issued, the issuer separates the two parts by lifting the top substrate and pealing away the interleaving paper liner from the top substrate. This exposes the adhesive underlying the top substrate so that when the two parts are pressed together the top substrate adhesively bonds to the bottom substrate activating the color changing process, i.e., dissolving the migrating ink. This preassembled construction is simpler and more convenient to use, i.e., it is “user friendly.” Such preassembled badges or labels also minimize one of the primary weaknesses of the two part constructions which is the failure of a receptionist or security guard to activate the product when it is issued. This is a common occurrence with badges or labels that come in two separate parts, generally because the receptionist or security guard is untrained or careless in distributing and activating such badges or labels.
However, such preassembled badges or labels as exemplified by Pedicano, have several technical problems. First, such preassembled security badges or labels as well as the two piece badges or labels each have a waste liner that needs to be removed and disposed of. If, for example, there are a large number of visitors to a facility, such waste liners can be a substantial nuisance and housekeeping problem, particularly if not disposed of properly. The liners typically have a silicone coating on one side, are slippery and collect static electricity, causing collection problems. Second, such preassembled badges or labels are stiff and rigid because they are constructed from multiple ply layers. For example, a two piece pre-activated badge or label has a top adhesive substrate with three layers, a face stock layer, an adhesive layer and a liner, while the preassembled construction badge or label consists of five layers: a face stock, an adhesive layer, a removable liner barrier, a bottom-substrate face stock, and a bottom-substrate liner. In order to store such badges or labels, they need to be fan folded. Fan folded badges or labels typically lays in stacks about 2-3 inches high and are folded every two or three badges or labels. This requires that the stacks of badges or labels be outside the computer printer and occupy substantial desk space. Since most security badges are issued from a small receptionist desk in the lobby where surface area is at a premium, it is important to employ security badge printers and badge supplies that have as small a footprint as possible. If the fan folded badges or labels were folded every four badges or labels, they stack of badges or labels would be 12 inches long, protruding from the rear of the thermal printer. This is inconvenient and impractical.
The applicant is aware of the following prior art (US patents):
3,520,124 to Myers4,408,557 to Bradley et al4,903,254 to Haas5,058,088 to Haas et al5,446,705 to Haas et al5,602,804 to Haas5,633,835 to Haas et al5,633,836 to Langer et al5,667,303 to Arens5,699,326 Haas et al5,715,215 to Haas et al5,719,828 to Haas et al5,822,280 to Haas5,930,206 to Haas et al5,974,003 to Pedicano et al6,270,122 to Shadle6,295,252 to Holt et al6,452,873 to Holt et al6,641,691 to Shadle et al6,741,523 to Bommarito6,752,430 to Holt et al6,916,130 to Holt et al